


Day 3: sensory deprivation/temperature play

by Yoshishisha



Series: Fictober [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating out, F/M, Lydia shuts Jackson up everytime he tries to speak i swear i didnt do this on purpose, POV Lydia Martin, PWP, Present Tense, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Jackson Whittemore, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Lydia loves domming Jackson. He answers so beautifully to it because he's basically begging to be brought down for all that he refuses to admit it out loud. Lydia craves control but Jackson wouldn't answer to the more humiliating or violent ways to do it.So this what they do instead. A slow torturous descent into begging insanity





	Day 3: sensory deprivation/temperature play

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised I hadn't posted any of my fictober stuff. Might as well start now. This one's a kinktober prompt. Unbetaed, barely because I can't focus, but there should be no glaring mistakes. All the kinks listed up there are pretty light, but feel free to tell me if I should list some more stuff in the tags. Hope you enjoy :D

Lydia loves domming Jackson. He answers so beautifully to it because he's basically begging to be brought down for all that he refuses to admit it out loud. Lydia craves control but Jackson wouldn't answer to the more humiliating or violent ways to do it.

So this what they do instead. A slow torturous descent into begging insanity

She starts by laying him down on the bed, pushing his shirtless self down angle by angle until he's completely prone, before climbing over his chest to tie his arms up to the bed post. If she feels like it, she sometimes takes care to hover right over his mouth, skirt fanning around his head as he strains his neck to lick her up.

He keeps snarking as she removes his pants, and sometimes his cock is all the way to hardness by that point. Her position straddling his thighs is the only thing that keeps him from thrusting upwards and finding satisfaction. She doesn't even know why he keeps trying; he knows it will only make the next part even more excruciating for him.

"Or maybe that's what you want," she whispers, crawling up to his chest to lean over his ear. He does this every time, and she can almost say the next words with him in this familiar dance they’ve become used to.

"Aren't you going to get undressed too?"

She grins, sharp and gleeful, and she knows his eyes can’t help but follow the curve of her lips; she did choose her lipstick for that exact purpose. “I don’t think I am,” she says, sitting on his crotch to push his cock flat against his abs, letting him feel her lack of panties against his length. He grinds up with a cocksure smirk, and Lydia knows she won’t let that pass.

“But if the sight of me distracts you so much, I do have a solution.”

His movements stutter to a stop when she stretches up to reach under her pillow, and they both know what comes next. She doesn’t straighten up completely as she retrieves her arm, holding a thick blindfold in her hand.

Jackson looks at her as though she is the center of his universe in that moment and it is a heady sensation she doesn’t think she’ll ever stop being addicted to. “Do your worst, Queen Bee,” he says, and she just has to kiss him silent for that comment.

He keeps his eyes open as she puts the blindfold over them, until the blue of his eyes disappears and the only colour visible is the red her lipstick left against his lips. She tightens it, knowing that not a trace of light can penetrate it as she feels his body come lose under her, no trace of tension to be found. She briefly considers the earplugs she has in her bedside table, but he already looks so good… A thought for another time perhaps, she thinks as she rakes her nails down his chest and leans back against his cock.

“Come on Lyds,” Jackson groans, tone too plaintive to be anything but a whine and she just has to shut him up again.

She moves as silently as she can, and revels in his confused shifting as he tries to guess what she’s trying to do. By the time she’s turned around, legs spread over his head and skirt removed, she bets he can smell enough to know exactly what is going on. The long, drawn-out inhale she hears confirms her thoughts right before she sits on his mouth.

“Go on, weren’t you the one looking for some action?” she asks, leaning forward to let her mouth hover over his cock. She’s sure he would be complaining right now if he could, but it barely takes him a few seconds before she feels his lips part, followed by the wet feel of his tongue on her pussy.

Just so he knows how it will go, she kisses the base of his cock, then parts her lips to lick a long stripe up the length of it, mirroring his actions. He rears his head back with what little space he has, letting out a muffled curse against her pussy and she has to rest her weight on his hips to keep them from jerking up. “Already tired?” she grins, looking back at him. She has to lift her hips out of the way to see his face, but it’s worth it to feel the glare he’s trying to give her through the blindfold even as he’s catching his breath, mouth wet from both her juices and his own saliva.

She brings her hips back down over his mouth before he has time to talk and he throws himself back into eating her out almost like he’s trying to prove something. Lydia pants wetly, back arching as she grinds against Jackson’s mouth, because he’s doing surprisingly well despite his limited range of motion. Not one to let him win however, she dives back to his cock, barely pausing to make sure to tuck her teeth away before she engulfs him in her mouth.

She feels his tongue stutter against her clit, and he sucks around it almost to distract her, but she won’t let it work. She goes back up for breath, thighs clamping around her boyfriend’s cheeks as she dives back in to distract herself from the pleasure. She takes a comfortable length into her mouth this time, swallowing around it as she lets her tongue flutter.

Her sucking becomes messier the more his does, and she turns her head barely long enough to see that his hands are straining against their bonds before she dives back in, blowing him until she can’t breathe anymore.

Lifting her head from Jackson’s cock to take in a much needed breath of air, Lydia lets her weight rest more firmly against Jackson’s face, forcing his tongue press harder against her clit. His muffled moans bring a smile to her face, and his motions become more erratic with the loss of air. “Getting a little desperate, aren’t we?” she says, mouth hovering over the tip of his cock.

Feeling mischievous, she blows on it lightly and watches it shiver with anticipation. Jackson’s hips jerk upwards, and despite Lydia’s grip on them his cock still brushes her lips. A loud whine rings into the room and Lydia eyes the cooler near her desk. She’d gone out with Allison earlier in the day, and if he reacts like that to her simply blowing air…

She lifts herself off his face and climbs down the bed, savouring the sounds of his heavy breathing behind her. “Coke or Sprite?” she asks him, looking into the open cooler. His confused “wha-?” brings a smile to her face and she ends up taking a bottle of water. A can would simply have been too easy after all.

Droplets of condensation roll over her fingers as she wipes the bottle down, just so it doesn’t wet her bed. Walking back to Jackson, she stops for just a moment to appreciate the way he’s panting, the whole bottom half of his face wet with her juices and precome leaking out of his cock. She can see tiny shivers coursing through his body and she can’t help but grin, knowing that she’s about to make it even worse.

Jackson’s hips jerk upwards with a yelp as she lays the bottle against his cock and Lydia has to keep a hold of it to ensure it doesn’t tip over. She makes a noise of disappointment and watches as Jackson bites his lip, but stops squirming. “Weren’t you bragging that you had the best control the other day?” she reminds him, voice utterly nonchalant. She shuts up any protests with a finger on his lips, keeping a hold of the bottle and watches his chest grow as he inhales.

Satisfied that he won’t talk back, Lydia decides to up the ante. “Close your legs,” she orders, watching his thighs flex as he immediately obeys. “I’m opening the bottle now,” she says, taking the cap off and smiling as it stays neatly settled against Jackson’s balls. “If you make it fall, you won’t get to come tonight.”

“What, but I-“

“Oh, you think you shouldn’t get to come either way?” she asks her boyfriend rhetorically. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

She lets the silence speak for itself. “Thought so,” she says, straddling his face again. “Now put that mouth to good use, you were so eager to run it before. You have until you get me off to not tip this bottle over.”

He eats her out like a man starved, and Lydia likes to believe she’s not imagining the tinge of desperation she feels with every twist of his chin, every swipe of his tongue. She grinds against his mouth and catches Jackson’s nose several times, but she doesn’t even care, too busy watching the bottle tipping a little more backwards with every flex of his thighs. He knows he won’t find relief that way, but it seems that the way the bottle scrapes against the base of his dick is worth it because he moans against her hole with every squirm.

Lydia’s just waiting for the first splash while staving off her orgasm, and it’s not even hard because it’s too obvious that Jackson is no longer focused on her pleasure. His jaw is twitching ever so slightly, tongue wandering randomly rather than aiming at those spots he knows drive her crazy.

She has the pleasure of seeing the first splash of water hit his cock as well as the reflexive flexing of his thighs, which sends another splash of cold water to soak the base of it. He gasps against her hole, before exhaling in a long moan that sends vibrations to her clit.

“What was that?” Lydia says, lifting off his face to lean forward and blow on the tip of his cock, watching it shiver in the cool air.

His hips don’t move by what must be a superhuman effort on Jackson’s part, but she hears a strangled sound and feels his abs quiver under her hand. “Please.” She barely hears the word, but she’s quite sure that’s what he said.

“Are you gonna give up?” she asks, tone carefully non-judgmental.

Jackson must hear something in it anyways, because he huffs. “As if,” he scoffs, bravado found again. “That was nothing, is that all you’ve got?”

Lydia rolls her eyes and almost thinks of flicking her boyfriend’s cock in punishment, but that would be too cruel right now even for her. It’s mostly just that she doesn’t want him to claim she cheated, she thinks as she collects a drop of precome dripping down the side of his cock to pop it into her mouth.

She can practically feel Jackson’s impatience for all that he’s too proud to show it. She has yet to reply to his question and it frustrates him, she knows. “C’mon Lyds,” he says, patience apparently broken, and that’s all she needed as an excuse to flick his cock it seems.

 

The bottle falls. Of course it does, and Lydia doesn't even bother to hide her at the yelp her boyfriend lets out. Most of the water missed his cock, unfortunately, but it doesn't mean the cold feel of the water isn't excruciating where it fell on his upper thigh. 

She lifts herself off his face, and he immediately begins babbling. 

"Lyds, I'm so sorry please, c'mon, you can't just-"

She doesn't answer as she caps the bottle and puts it on the chair next to her bed, just pushes the head of his cock down into the cold water that dripped on his pelvis, which makes him release a stuttering breath. "Sorry sweetheart," she says, utterly unapologetically, and pumps some lube into her hand before straddling his hips. "You know I don't go back on my word, but you've left me unsatisfied," she adds, slicking his cock up before positioning him at her entrance. 

The sounds he makes as she sits down on it are music to her ears. She does so love the way he moans, the way his face twists in pleasure even as he grits his teeth to keep himself from coming, she thinks as she swipes her tongue inside her mouth to let the saliva gather on it. The sound of her hips slapping against his is the only one filling the room aside from the one Jackson’s handcuffs occasionally make as they strain against his wrists. “Open,” she orders, and is glad to see that Jackson doesn’t even hesitate, mouth open like an offering as he lets her press two fingers against his tongue while she bounces on his dick.

She stops bouncing, keeping him fully sheathed inside her and only grinding on his cock, only long enough to open her mouth and let a stream of saliva fall off her tongue and between his lips. She keeps moving, clit rubbing over her boyfriend’s abs as she watches him stick his own tongue out to better catch her drool, and she can’t hold it anymore.

“Keep it in,” she gasps, watching his own saliva gather alongside hers as she resumes bouncing on his cock to chase her orgasm. He’s panting, but even then he doesn’t spill a drop and she finishes like this, his dick buried inside her, fingers pressed against her clit as her drool fills her boyfriend’s mouth. Her muscles clench around Jackson, and she’s nearly sure he stops breathing for a moment.

The combined sounds of their panting rings around the room until she lifts herself off Jackson’s cock, crawling up his body with trembling legs to remove his blindfold. Red eyes look back at her and it’s all she can do not to kiss him before she removes his handcuffs.

She undoes the knots with a deft twist of her fingers, and watches as he doesn’t move his hands, leave them there, mouth still open like an offering for all that his lower lip is trembling. Lydia doesn’t bother with patience anymore, grabs the back of her boyfriend’s neck to crash her mouth against his. She tugs him up into a sitting position as he wraps a hand around her waist.

Their lips sealed into a messy kiss, they share their saliva together, swapping it into each other's mouth even as most of it dribbles down the side of their faces and onto their bodies.

He doesn't come that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why this writing style feels different but it does. Pbbly cuz it started from stream of thought and sorta accidentally became a fic? Anyway, I'll pbbly post the rest during Nanowrimo (it's already november 1st wow). Also if anybody has any tips for improving my writing I'm down, especially as far as porn goes because I have no idea what I'm doing and I keep forgetting they're supposed to feel stuff while having sex.


End file.
